


Most Beautiful of All of Eru's Creations

by larienelengasse



Series: Larien's Multifandom Holiday Drabbles [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larienelengasse/pseuds/larienelengasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celeborn watches his daughter sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Beautiful of All of Eru's Creations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/gifts).



> Prompt was author's choice.

Fair curls crowned her lovely head. Celeborn sat on the edge of the bed and stroked the curls gently, letting the golden locks thread his fingers. He was careful not to wake her from her slumber. “I shall always love you,” he whispered, then smiled. She sighed and turned her head into his hand and he cupped her fair cheek. “The most beautiful of all of Eru’s creations,” he murmured, a smile curving his lips as she wrinkled her nose.

“You shall make me jealous.”

He looked over his shoulder at his beloved Galadriel. “Well, she looks just like you.”


End file.
